Blue's Big Thanksgiving Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This is a transcript for Blue's Big Thanksgiving Adventure. *(Blue's Clues Theme Song & Title Card) *Steve: Hi There! *Joe: Hi, Guess What Today Is. *Steve: Right!, Today Is... *All: Thanksgiving! *Joe: All of Our Friends Including The Nick Jr. Characters are Here to Celebrate! *All: (Cheering) *Steve: Hey, Blue, Look Who's Here! *Blue: (Barks Hello) *Steve: Look!, There's Even Sidetable, Mailbox, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Cinnamon, Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Periwinkle, Magenta, and Green Puppy! *All Blue's Clues Characters: Hi! *Joe: And Look!, There's Dora the Explorer and Her Friends! *Dora: Hola, Amigos! *Dora and Diego Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Steve: Little Bill and His Friends! *Little Bill: Hello, Friend! *Little Bill Characters: Hi, Happy Thanksgiving! *Sidetable: Little Bear, Mother Bear, Father Bear, and His Friends. *Little Bear: Hello! *Little Bear Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mailbox: Oswald, Weenie, and His Friends. *Oswald: Hey! *Weenie: (Barks) *Oswald Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mr. Salt: Max, Ruby, and Their Friends. *Ruby: Hello! *Max: Thanksgiving! *Max and Ruby Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mrs. Pepper: Bob the Builder, Wendy, Spud, and Friends. *Bob: Hello, There! *Wendy: Hi. *Spud: Hello! *Bob the Builder Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Paprika: Maggie, Beast, and Hamilton. *Maggie: Hello! *Beast: Hi, There! *Hamilton: Happy Thanksgiving! *Cinnamon: Kipper and Maisy. *Kipper: Happy Thanksgiving! *Maisy: Hello! *Tickety: Franklin, The Turtle Family, and His Animal Friends. *Franklin: Hi. *The Turtle Family: Hello. *Franklin's Animal Friends: Happy Thanksgiving! *Slippery: The Backyardigans. *The Backyardigans: Happy Thanksgiving! *Shovel: The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck. *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: Happy Thanksgiving! *Pail: Jack, Mary, and Mel. *Jack: Hey, Everyone! *Mary: Hello! *Mel: (Woofs) *Periwinkle: Sportacus, Stephanie, and Friends. *Sportacus: What's Up! *Stephanie: Hello! *LazyTown Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Magenta: (Barks Miss Spider, Holley, and Their Bug Friends) *Miss Spider: Hello, There! *Holley: Hello! *Bug Friends: Happy Thanksgiving! *Green Puppy: (Barks DJ Lance, Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, and Plex) *DJ Lance: Hello, Friends! *Yo Gabba Gabba! Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Steve: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, Daizy, and Their Friends. *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao! *Hoho: Ni Hao! *Wubbzy: Wow! Wow!, Everybody! *Daizy: Hello! *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan and Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Joe: Milli, Geo, and Bot. *Milli: Hello, There! *Geo: Hi. *Bot: Welcome! *Joe: Bot!, You Sound Just Like Me! *Bot: Thanks, Joe! *Sidetable: Oobi, Uma, Kako, and Grampu. *Oobi: Hello. *Uma: Hi. *Kako: What's Up. *Grampu: Hi, There. *Mailbox: Shane, David, and Their Friends. *Shane: Hello! *David: Hi. *The Upside Down Show Characters: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mr. Salt: Ron, Natalie, Binyah Binyah, and Their Kids. *Natalie: Hey There! *Ron: Hi! *Binyah Binyah: Hello! *Gullah Gullah Island Kids: Happy Thanksgiving! *Mrs. Pepper: The Fresh Beat Band. *The Fresh Beat Band: Happy Thanksgiving! *Paprika: Pinky, Tyler, and Mr. Guinea Pig. *Pinky: Hello, Friends. *Tyler: Hi, There. *(Mr. Guinea Pig Signs Hello) *Cinnamon: The Bubble Guppies, Bubble Puppy, and Mr. Grouper. *The Bubble Guppies: Happy Thanksgiving! *Bubble Puppy: (Barks Happy Thanksgiving) *Mr. Grouper: Welcome! *Tickety: The Curious Buddies. *Dog: Woof! *Pig: Oink! *Cat: Meow! *Bear: Roar! *Elephant: (Trunk Sound) *Slippery: Moose and Zee. *Moose A. Moose: Hello There! *Zee D. Bird (Signs Hello) *Shovel: Nick Jr. Face. *Nick Jr. Face: Hi There!, Face Here! *Pail: And Piper O'Possum. *Piper: Piper Here! *Steve: Okay, Everybody, Welcome to Our Thanksgiving Party! *(All Cheering) *Joe: We Get to Eat Thanksgiving Dinner, Have Some Dessert, and Set Up The Tables. *All: Mmm! *Mr. Salt: And, Everybody is Going to Be Thankful for Everything! *All: Yay! *Dora: But, What is Blue Thankful For? *(All Asking Questions) *Steve: We Don't Know. *Joe: Blue, Do You Know What You're Thankful For? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps The Pawprint) *Little Bill: Great Idea! *Little Bear: Let's Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue is Thankful For. *(Song Starts) *Joe: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues. *Steve: Cause It's A Really Great Game. *All: Yeah! *Oswald: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! *Max: Blue's Clues! *Ruby: That's Right, Max! *Joe: You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues! *Steve: Our Handy-Dandy... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook, Right!, Hey, Sidetable, Do You Have Notebooks for All of Us? *Sidetable: Sure!, Notebooks for Everyone! *All: Wow! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable. *Sidetable: You're Welcome. *Joe: So... *(Song Starts) *Joe: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *Nick Jr. Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints!, One, Two, Three! *Joe: And Those Are Our... *Nick Jr. Characters: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *Nick Jr. Characters: Our Clues! *Joe: Then We Put Them in Our... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebooks! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do! *Joe: Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair, and Think... *Steve: Think... *Nick Jr. Characters: Think! *Joe: Cause When We Use Our Minds... *Steve: And Take A Step at a Time... *All: We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Joe: Are You Ready to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Blue is Thankful For? *Bob: Yeah! *Joe: You Will? *Beast: Yeah! *Steve: Great! *Kipper: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Maisy: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *Franklin: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *The Backyardigans: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues... *The Wonder Pets, Ollie, and Buck: I Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Nick Jr Characters: A Clue A Clue *Steve: Huh?, You See A Clue? *Joe: Where is It? *Nick Jr. Face: Right There! *Joe: There's The Clue! *Steve: And It's On These, Feathers. *Dora: Feathers are Our First Clue. *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Our Handy-Dandy... *Nick Jr. Characters: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right!, Okay. *Joe: Feathers, Let's Draw Three Lines, Then Add Some Short Curving Lines, There, Feathers. *Steve: So, What Could Blue Be Thankful For, With Feathers? *Little Bill: Maybe Blue's Thankful For An Animal That Has Feathers! *Duck: Good Thinking, Little Bill! *Joe: But, We Better Find Two More Clues So We Could Know for Sure. *Blue: (Barks) *Rintoo: What Was That? *Huggy: It Sounds Like Blue! *Steve: Let's Go See What She's Up To. *Blue: (Barks Look, Everybody) *Binyah Binyah: Wow! *Plex: It's A Picture of A Pumpkin Patch! *Joe: Wow!, What A Cool Pumpkin Patch! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops! *Oswald: Blue Just Skidooed Into The Pumpkin Patch! *Steve: Hey, Let's Go Too! *Hoho: Here We Go! *Steve: Blue Skidoo. *Joe: We Can Too! *(All Skidooing) *Boots: Wow! *Moose A. Moose: We're Outside In The Pumpkin Patch! *Franklin: Let's Look Around! *Steve: Wow!, Look At These Pumpkins! *Joe: They Are So Amazing! *Pumpkin: Help!, Help! *All: Uh-Oh! *Dora: It Sounds Like Someone's Calling Us! *Steve: Do You Know Who's Calling Us? *Wubbzy: (Gasps), Look!, There's A Lost Pumpkin! *Kai-Lan: Oh No!, The Little Pumpkin Looks Like He's Lost! *Joe: Let's Go See Him! *Steve: Hi, Little Pumpkin, I'm Steve, This is My Brother Joe, and These Are The Nick Jr. Characters. *Joe: What Are You Doing Here? *Pumpkin: I'm Lost!, Today is Fall, and I Don't Belong Here All Alone, I Have to Get Back to My Friends, But I Don't Know Where They're At. *Ron: Aww, Don't Worry, Little Pumpkin, We'll Help You Find Your Friends. *Pumpkin: Really?, Thanks! *Steve: Will You Help Us Bring The Pumpkin Back to His Friends? *Nick Jr. Characters: Yeah! *Joe: Excellent! *Pablo: But We Need Something to Carry The Pumpkin. *Linny: Yeah!, He's Heavy. *Dora: Do You See Something We Can Use to Carry The Little Pumpkin? *Joe: Hey, Why Don't We Use That Wagon Over There! *Steve: Great Idea, Joe! *Joe: I'll Go Get It! *Pumpkin: Oh Boy!, Oh Boy!, I Can't Wait to Get Home! *Owl: Hop in The Wagon, Little Pumpkin. *(Little Pumpkin Hops in The Wagon) *Steve: Let's Go. *Joe: Tell Us If You See A Patch of Pumpkins, Okay?, Okay. *Jack: Hey, Look! *Mel: (Woofs) *Benny: There's A Patch! *Steve: Let's Look. *Joe: Is That The Pumpkin Patch? *Nick Jr. Characters: No! *Steve: No!, You're Right!, That's A Corn Patch, Let's Keep Looking. *Shout: Hey, Over There! *Brobee: There's Another Patch! *Joe: Let's Look At This One! *Steve: Is That The Pumpkin Patch? *Nick Jr. Characters: No! *Joe: No!, Right!, That's An Apple Patch. *Steve: Let's Keep Looking. *Piper: Hey, I See Another Patch! *Pinky: That Must Be It! *Beast: Let's Look. *Steve: Is That The Pumpkin Patch? *Nick Jr. Characters: Yes! *Pumpkin: My Friends!, My Friends! *Pumpkin Friends: (Cheering), He's Home!, He's Home! *Pumpkin: Thank You for Getting Me Back to My Friends! *Steve: Hey, You're Welcome, Little Pumpkin. *Kipper: Come On, Guys. *Maisy: Let's Go! *Joe: Oh, Kipper is Right! *Holley: We Still Need to Find More Clues. *Steve: Come On! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(All Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: We Made It. *Joe: Whoo.